The Secret Society
by numpce
Summary: Kagome's a freshman at Shikon University. And life there isn't all that great, problems with : guys, school, adn most recently an attack on her best friend. I'm so bad at summaries. InuKag
1. Meet the gang

Chapter 1

[ disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha...sniff...sniff... ]

She:Beep Beep Beep Beep...  
  
I reached for the snooze button my alarm clock to turn it off. I realized half a second before I got there that it wasn't going to be of use. I pulled my hand back and pulled the covers over my head, hoping that my new room mate, Sango would turn her alarm clock off. She never did.I pulled the covers down to see why she wasn't turning it off. I looked over to her side of the room to see her still in bed, totally oblivious to the thing on her desk beside her.

So I got up and turned the stupid thing off. I wanted to crawl back into bed for a little longer, then realized that I shouldn't. So instead, I got my stuff and went down the hall to the washroom to brush my teeth.

I came back and saw her still in her bed, snoring happily away. I shook my head at her, wondering why she even bothered to use that clock of hers. She never gets up with it in the morning.

I opened the closet and pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of big blue jeans. When I was done changing and packing my bag, Sango was STILL asleep. If she didn't wake up soon, she'd be late! I pulled out my white jacket from my chair and headed out the door, locking it. I was halfway down the hall of our dorm when I decided to go back, and wake her up, just to be nice.

'Hey, time to get up!' I whispered in her ear. She just turned around on her bed and continued to sleep.

'Hey! Get UP!' I pulled the covers off of her, causing her to whine and reach for her blankets. She eventually found them and tugged, continuing to sleep.

I was starting to wonder why I had even bothered to help her. I'd moved in yesterday., and today was my first class. She had the same class with me first thing and it wouldn't hurt to have a friend to walk with. Sighing, I tried one last time.

'HEY, SANGO! WAKE UP!' I shouted in her ear.

I must've startled her a lot because she bounced up, hitting me in the nose with her arm. I guess doing good deeds isnt always good. But right now I was rewarded enough. She looked pretty funny, like she was ready to fight.

'Owwww, ow ow ow!'

'Oh. So sorry, Kagome. I didn't know u were there,' she said apologetically.

'It's okay, I'll be fine,' I replied, still holding my nose.

'You sure? I mean, I think I hit you a lil hard,' she gave me a worried look.

'Hey I'll be all right. But you, you're going to be late if you don't hurry.'

She looked at her clock, 'IT'S ALREADY 8:15? Why didn't you say so?' With that she left in a hurry to fix herself up.

'Hey, could you wait for me? I gotta go down to the café to get something before class,' she said as she hurriedly changed into a blue shirt and black skirt. She stood in front of her mirror to fix her hair.

'Sure,' I answered. There was still another half hour before classes started. 'I need to get something myself. You know, I do need to eat.'

She grabbed her pack and jacket. 'Let's go,' she said as she got the last strands of hair tied into her high ponytail. Pulling my backpack up again, I left with her, down the stairs to the cafe. We left there exactly 10 minutes later across the field, and into Shikon University. I was in awe the first time I saw it and I was still dazzled by the grandeur of the place. I was going to have lots of memories here.

We stood, in the middle of the hall, deciding which way to go, left or right.

'Left!'

'No! Right!' I shouted back at her. I swore this was the right direction.

We stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go her way. I had given up. What was the use if I won but we were late for class? I'll just show her that I was right when we went around in a circle.

As expected we did go around in a circle, and of course I was right, so we went our way.

We arrived late anyway, but the prof didn't even second glance us. They never even took attendance in the lecture, only in the tutorial. The two of us headed down the wall to the back seats, next to some dude with really long white hair.

He:

I looked to my right. There was Kikyo. So why was she ignoring me? She knew me and I knew her. She moved away last year in high school, swearing never to come back to this "stupid" city. So why was she here?

I looked at her. She didn't seem to sense it. In fact, she acted as though I was just any ordinary guy in lecture hall. I turned around again. She wanted to act like that? Fine, I could too. I stayed that way all through the 115 minutes of stupid equations.

My next class wasn't until 2:30, so I headed to the library to start my homework and borrow a few books. And of all people, who was I to meet but Kikyo. She saw me but acted like she had no idea who I was. She headed for the reading room. I followed her. She sat down in a comfy chair. I sat on one next to her. She gave me an agitated look. I gave one back. She moved to a table and started to work on her homework, which I presumed was Stats. I followed her to a table that was empty, close to hers. She did her work, I did mine.

'Arg! What do you WANT? You've been following me around ever since we left stats! What is wrong with you?!!!! Can't you just leave me in peace?' She finally broke out at me, causing a whole bunch of heads to turn our way.

'You don't remember, do you, Kikyo?' I asked her, feeling the anger rise again.

'Remember WHAT? And who in the world is this KIKYO?!'

'You're pretty good at this, this acting. I will now believe that you forgot, Kikyo.'

'Acting? What are you talking about? First of all, I hate acting. Second, like I asked before, who is this Kikyo you're talking about?'

I glared at her. She glared back. 'Game's over Kikyo. Stop acting. I know you know me.'

'Algh! I'm NOT Kikyo! Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Whoever she is, she's not me! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me. Kagome.'

I looked at her more closely. She was right. She WASN'T Kikyo. So, if she wasn't, who was she? This Kagome?

She turned around and marched out the library, leaving me to my thoughts.

She:

That stupid jerk! Who did he think he was?

I stopped outside and leaned on the wall, taking a deep breath to help me forget about what had happened. What was his name anyway? He was in my stats class. Let's just hope I don't have anymore classes with him.

I got off the wall and started walking again. I was so busy fuming about earlier that I didn't watch where I was going. I walked straight into. . . some silver hair

Frustrated I shouted out loud, not noticing the guy, ' Algh! Why do you always have to be where I am?'

The person turned around and I realised how stupid I was. 'Uh... I don't believe we've met before? So ...?'

'Oops! Sorry! Thought you were someone else. What is this? A fad where everyone has silver hair?!'

He gave me a confused look.

'Oh, never mind. So, I haven't got to learn your name,' I said, trying to make conversation to get that jerk out of my mind.

'Oh. Um, Sesshomaru.'

'I see. You a freshman?'

He shook his head, ' Second year.'

I was getting bored. no offense but this guy was a little on the boring side. Or maybe he just didn't like to talk to strangers. 'Well, I'm Kagome, and I've...uh... got to go somewhere. See ya around!'

i [ my first fic!!! Yes, it's messed. I seriously hoped that at least SOME one liked it... oh well. Anyway, ya see that button on the bottom left corner? Roll the arrow so it's on top of it and click. Voilà! Thnx! ] /i


	2. dessert

Chapter 2

[ disclaimer : Nope, not mine! I'm too uncreative to own him! ]

He:

'Inuyasha!' Can't you at least TRY to do something? It's not like it's not due in a week or anything! Man, you sure can be a jerk sometimes. Never mind, change that to ALWAYS!!! It's not like I want to work with you either! I could have been with Sango, but unfortunately, she's stuck with your jerk of a friend, Miroku!'

I snickered at that. Miroku could be a perv someti ... all the time. Looking up from my work, I saw her yelling at me silently to do some work. How could I? I found out that she WASN'T Kikyo. She was this girl called Kagome and she was really getting on my nerves with the fact that she looked so much like Kikyo but not actually be her. And she was acting very annoying.

She turned back to her work and ignored me. Like I could care less. It wasn't my fault that we were assigned in a group for our stupid history project! I was hoping I'd be with Miroku or something. Not her! She was the last person I wanted to work with! Her friend that she had probably hoping to work with was with my buddy since high school. Tough luck for that girl.

I looked at her and suddenly felt stupid for not even trying to participate in working on our project on the cold war. I got up and headed to the shelves, causing her to raise her head, and to have her give me an odd look that I just shrugged off.

I came back with an armful of books about that certain civil war. My partner raised her eyebrows.

'What?! You wanted me to start working, so I went to go fetch some books! Is that wrong too?!'

She smiled and shook her head, 'No, I'm just surprised you actually got off your lazy butt to go to the shelves to get books. I thought you were leaving when you got up before.'

'Feh.' I borrowed some paper and a pen from her, and began taking notes from the book.

She:

I looked up and saw Inuyasha working hard on jotting down the notes from the book. I couldn't help but smile. One moment he was just sitting there, moping around in the library, not bothering to help. I guess a little scolding never hurt anyone, obviously not Inuyasha; it helped him.

I looked back down at my own work, wondering why he suddenly decided to help. I was sure it wasn't because I yelled at him. Inuyasha was a popular and didn't listen to people like me. I was just the average Jane, nothing special here! But he wasn't popular because he hung around all the cool guys. No, those were the ones like Naraku and his stupid girlfriend Kikyo.

About what felt like a year, I looked at my red watch and gasped, causing Inuyasha to look up. 'What?' he asked quizzically.

'It's already 6 and I haven't even start my other homework!' I answered in a panicked voice.

'Oh. That's it? Well, let's just call it a night and meet back here Saturday morning at maybe, 10 am?' he answered simply.

'Oh? Can you actually wake that early? I heard that you're not much of a morning person. And I've seen that a few time's myself, every morning when you step into class, like half an hour late!' I said, mocking him.

'Yeah yeah, and I'm sure you can wake that early. You never have everything in the morning. I wonder how you actually manage in class,' he shot back

I glared at him and he glared back. I realized we were acting like school kids and ended our little staring game. 'Whatever. Meet you here later then.'

With that, I left the library with all my notes, including the ones that he had given me. I was surprised at the work he actually managed to do. Who would've thought that a guy like him could actually DO stuff?

An hour later, I found myself being dragged to go to the ice-cream shop. 'Awww, com'on guys! I still have stuff to do! Why don't you guys go alone? I'm sure you'll have just as much fun!' I hollered, trying to prevent them from succeeding in dragging me out the door to the ice-cream shop.

'Kagome!' The two dropped my arm abruptly, causing gravity to take over, and making me fall on the group with a loud BAMM!.

'Ow! You guys have to stop planning things like this that cause me pain,' I complained.

They reached out to help me get up.

'What? Plan? Now why should we plan to get you hurt Kagome? Nononono, why on earth we do that?' Suki said with a wide grin and winking to her two friends on either side of her.

'Yeah, Kagome! How could you think so low of us?' Sango put in. 'We only want you to have some fun!'

'Haha. Very funny. And that's why you're all in here at once, making me get out when you know perfectly fine that I can't!'

'Aw, com'on Kag,' whined my room mate, Sango, ' You're no fun! All you ever do is sit here and study. I'm beginning to think you've shut yourself out to humans. You are so anti-social! You need to get out more, meet more people. We not always there you know. You have to get other friends too.'

'Well, I'm sooooooorry that I'm not as popular as you are Sango! I didn't know that was a crime now,' I said, climbing on my bed and opening my history text to study.

'Kagome!' Suki grabbed my book and placed it back on my shelf. 'You don't NEED to study. You'd ace the test without studying! You're one of those people I hate, miraculously absorbing everything they learn and letting it all out at test papers. We study like hell and don't get as good a mark as you not studying! Come on! Let's just go out and have a LITTLE fun?' She made a tiny space between her fore finger and thumb, indicating how little time we'd spend out.

I had to admit, they were right. I hated it when that happened. But it wasn't my fault that I kept up to date with my notes and not always going out. Okay, so what if I WAS one of those people who "absorbed" facts like a sponge, and never needed to study?

I looked up to see three pleading eyes looking at me. 'Okay, fine, fine. You win. We're just going out for ice-cream right?' Nod. 'Nowhere else?' Nod. 'Promise?' Nod. 'Okay, let's go.' This caused an eruption of cheers. I grabbed my white jacket and my lanyard with the keys to my car and to the dorm.

And as I had guessed, they took my car. And just for fun... 'Oh, crap. These aren't my keys! Where did I put my keys? Oh, pity. No transportation, no ice-cream!' I headed back to my room.

'Kag! Don't play around! We know your playing us! Let's just go and get this over with! It's so hot out anyways! An ice-cream wouldn't hurt!' Suki complained, racing up beside me, followed by the other two.

Trying oh-so-hard to keep my face straight, I replied, 'No. I'm telling the truth. I think mom took my set of keys instead of hers back with her to our place. I think this one is hers. Maybe next time guys.'

Sango glared at me. Then she laughed. Don't kid me Kagome. You volunteered to drive me to and from my night class last night and I really doubt that your parents came back last night at about, let's see, 12 midnight!'

Pausing for a little, Suki shouted, 'Bust-ed!'

'Alright! Can't I have a little fun here and there? Jeez!' We hopped into the now unlocked convertible.

He:

'I can't believe I actually let you talk me into this. But then again, when have you never been able to talk me into anything?'

We sat down in front of the counter and Miroku ordered what he wanted and asked me what I wanted. As my reply, I shook my head and declined. 'Nah. Still full from that big dinner we had, like what, half an hour ago? Are you a pig or something? Every time I turn around and see you, you're stuffing your face with some food. I'm surprised you're not BIG, or LARGE.'

'Ah, come on. Can't you stop being so grumpy for a while and be a good friend?'

'Whatever.' I turned around, looking for someone from school that would help me get out of here. Just in time to see that girl again.

'Great,' I muttered to myself, 'Now I'm stuck in the same room with her again.'

[ So, miroku's a pig? And Sango and Suki are evil!!!! Suki's my friend who wanted to be with Fluffy! So that was her first appearance. Don't hate her! Reviews plz! Thnx! ]


	3. A fight, sorta

Chapter 3

[ Disclaimer : Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi ]

She:

'Alright, that's it! I'm going back you guys!' I got up from my seat, almost knocking the chair over, and stomped over to the exit.

'Hey, Kagome! Come back!' Sango raced up to me.

'No! I'm not going back in there unless that stupid jerk, Inuyasha isn't there anymore! How did you ever manage to go to class with him before? He is do irritating and thinks he is all that! Well, tell him he isn't! He is so idiotic! Thinks he's all that!' I said loud enough for the whole place to hear. It was packed from the students, popular, smart, nerdy, gangsters, and every one of them had heard her every word. I might have well just committed suicide with what I had just said. I may not have been to the university for very long, but long enough to learn that no one messed with the stupid popular, Inuyasha. And if you did, well... let's just say I've just gotten myself enemies, a lot of them.

'Fine then Kagome, I'm coming with you.' She turned around to Suki. 'We're going okay? You can stay if you want.' she said, bringing us out the door.

Immediately, Sango placed her hand over my forehead, undoubtedly checking to see if I had a fever, 'Are you crazy, Kagome? Any girl would die to get his attention, in a positive way. He has all the gals drooling over him! Haven't you learned even that yet?'

'Well ya? So why aren't you drooling over him?' I shot back at her. Naturally, I knew the answer: Sango liked this other guy by the name of Miroku.

We walked some, to see a fight in the distance. I heard Suki curse under her breath.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

Sango replied, 'The one in the black leather jacket is Naraku. You know, the gangster? And the one he's fighting him is Sesshomaru.'

The name rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Where had I heard it from before? But before I could ask, Sango had run in to help. I thought to myself, how in god's name was she going to be able to take down Naraku and his stupid goons? But instead of answering, Sango just called out to me, telling me to help. Which side I didn't know but followed her lead, it was against Naraku.

And then suddenly, 'Let's go guys,' Naraku said, signaling to his buddies. I called after them as they left, I was in the heat of the fight, 'What are you, afraid?' This caused Naraku to turn around and Sango to whisper in my ear, 'What was that for you idiot!? Now you've done it!'

Naraku spoke, in a calm voice, as thought he hadn't been fighting for a while. 'No, I am not, I just don't think that it's fair to fight girls,' he emphasized the last word. He turned to Sesshomaru and snickered, 'Ha! You need to fight with girls to even think you can even beat me. Tsk tsk, don't you feel degraded to have to rely on female fools to help you? Especially one who is as weak as her,' he turned to me, 'Kagome.' He walked off with those words.

I stood there, in shock, who did he think he was? Picking fights with anyone. Did he have nothing else to do? And he was so vain, saying he was good.

But I had to admit, he was pretty good. I had received my black belt when I had been a little girl and I practiced all the time, regularly. And yet, he still managed to put me out of breath; he had put all three of us gasping for air. And yet, he walked away, as though the fight had been nothing compared to what he could actually do.

What really surprised me was why he knew my name. I hadn't been around a lot; I was always in my room studying. So how he got to know my name was beyond me.

I turned around and realized who it was, the same guy whom I thought was Inuyasha. 'Thanks, but I really didn't need the help. I could've managed on my own.' He started to walk off.

'So that's it? No thank-you's?' I asked him, a little hotly.

Sango put a calming hand on my shoulder, 'So, Sesshomaru, why the fight?'

I got the point that he was always like this, and I wanted to listen to his excuse for making us help him and in return, the ungratefulness.

He slowly turned around to face us. 'Have either of you seen Rin lately?'

Sango and I exchanged glances. Now that he mentioned it, I hadn't seen Rin for a while. She was always around when there was fun. We both shook our heads.

'Exactly. She went out with that Tachii guy the other night and ... well, she said she call me when she got back, which she promised would be before one. I waited for her call until two, just to make sure that she would call even if she was to be late. I never got the call and her cell wasn't on. It's not like her to be this irresponsible.'

What connection did this guy have with Rin anyway? I wanted to ask but I realized it wasn't going to be an opportune time to ask that now.

He:

I got home a little earlier because I was really pissed off at that stupid girl. Who did she think she was? She had no right to talk to me in that way! What was wrong with her? Any other girl would drop dead to have me even notice her. But she was different.

Then again, she was different in every aspect. She ignored me, a thing that made girls scream. But the funny thing was, she actually did it with ... this thing. And I wouldn't just ignore it and bug another person. I kept coming back to her.

And what else? She would stay out of my head. Every time I tried to push her to the back of my mind, she'd pop off at the most unexpected times.

I walked over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. That's when I heard it. 'So what happened?' I could here the shock in her voice. There were three people including her, my senses told me. Sango, and ... SESSHOMARU?! Why was she with him? Did she like him? More than me? She liked his company more than mine?

A phone rang. It was Sesshomaru's. There were a few words I couldn't catch.

'Who was that?' Kagome asked.

'The hospital,' was the reply she received. As if some secret message was received, they all fell silent and headed toward the place that was mentioned.

I decided to follow, just curius where that freak was bring kagome and I'd be there if he even dared lay a finger on her...

[ Inu's getting protective!!! Yeah!... AND an eavesdropper. Tsk Tsk Inu! Anyway, Review plz!!!! Thnx bunches! ]


	4. Hey, I'm your new boy! As if

Chapter 4 

[ Disclaimer : No! I don't own inuya- actually, I do! I stole him! HAHAHA!!! You'll never catch me!!! NEVER!!!! ]

She :

I woke in a panic. Where was I? I relaxed as I recalled last night's events. We'd gone to visit Rin at the hospital. She hadn't woken yet and the three of us stayed with her. Suki joined us soon after, when Sango had contacted her through her cell phone. We'd stayed at the hospital all night.

I found myself the only one awake as I checked my watch. It was quite early but I was wide-awake. I decided to get up and get to the dorm to take a long shower. I felt dirty from the sweat from the action of last night. I got up carefully and found a scrape piece of paper and wrote my friends a note, telling them I'd left early, so not to worry them.

I got home and took a nice, long bath. Getting out, I pulled on a red tank top with a grey skirt. The weather changed often and today was way too warm to wear a pair of blue jeans. Comfortable as they were, they were thick and let's face it, they kept heat in way too well.

It was still only 7:15 when I was all ready to go. So, I decided to take a walk in the neighbourhood. I could take in my new surroundings, and take in some fresh air.

I could also think about who would attack such a great person like Rin. I walked out of my dorm, locking it. I walked down the hall, and bumped into a sleepy Sango. I barely noticed her. 'Hey!' called Sango. I jumped at the sound. 'Oh... What?' I replied half paying attention. 'You alright there Kagome? You seem a little... spaced out.' She asked a little worried. 'Oh, it's nothing... just thinking. I'm gunna go out for a walk, okay?' She nodded tiredly and headed back to our room.

I walked slowly to the university. I passed by the race track and saw an early upper who was warming up for a run around the track. I sat in the bleachers, watched him while I thought about last night.

'I suspect that, that stupid Naraku and his gang did this to Rin.' 'Yes, but why would they? What did he or she ever do to offend him?' 'I've been in school with Rin and Naraku since high school. He's already attacked her once when she tried to take him. Thankfully, I was there, else she wouldn't even be here now.' 'But he knows your on her side though now. So why would he still do it? He may seem a little stupid, but he's really not THAT stupid, now is he?' 

_He shrugged._

'No, he is not it has to be someone else.' 

'But who?' I said aloud, not asking anyone in particular. Only he and his stupid thugs would do that.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. 'Hey hey? What's a pretty lady like you doing up so early here?' I looked up to see a tall bay with his long brown hair tied up in a ponytail to reveal his green eyes. I blushed at the complement and said hi. I was too busy to do anything about him. What was I to do anyway? 'Say, Kagome. That's a nice name. I'm Koga, your new boyfriend.' That caught my attention. 'What makes you think that I don't have another boyfriend already? And what right do you have to "claim" me?' I shot back at him with a snap. Besides the fact I didn't like this guy, I didn't know what made me say that I might have liked someone else. 'Well, do you?' Koga asked. 'Do I what?' I yelled at him. I was already majorly pissed at this stupid freak. 'Do you have one? A boyfriend?' he asked me again. 'No. But it doesn't matter, you freak.' I got up from my seat and began to walk away. I heard my name but I ignored it. Who did he think he was? Claiming me for himself? Who did he think I was? Just some person that would answer his every whim? Tough luck on him then, cus he is SO in for a surprise.

I quickened my pace as I heard him come up behind me. Soon I was breaking into a run. I ran pretty fast, but not fast enough. He caught me by the arm and pulled me towards him and whispered into my ear. 'You're mine.' I shook my head. Didn't he get the idea? Oh well. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I had to. I used the fact that he was holding on to me to my advantage. I spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He still wouldn't let go, so I punched him and then I threw him onto the ground with the help of his arm on mine. He let go and groaned. I took the opportunity to run away. Smack into another person I had wanted to avoid. 'Hey watch where you're going!' He turned around to see who the stranger who had bumped into him was. I guess he never expected me to be the one who had come into contact with him. 'Oh, it's the wench.' He said when he realised it was me. 'Shut up you jerk.' I turned around to check if Koga had managed to get back up and followed. I let out a sigh of relief when there was no one there. 'What's wrong with you?' He asked.

He :

I heard some groaning around the corner. I took it as nothing, but Kagome didn't. It seemed as though it had some control over her. 'Are you okay, Kagome?' I asked a little worried about her. 'That... that's... o god, please don't tell me that's Koga.' Koga? What did he have anything to do with this? 'Doesn't he get the idea when I kicked him?' Kicked him? She could actually do that? Koga wasn't a black belt but he was pretty fast. And she managed that?!?!?! Just then I saw him around the corner. 'You did that to him?' I laughed out loud. The guy was a mess.

'So Kagome, you like playing hard to get huh? I can deal. I like that kind of girls.' I nearly barfed. What was wrong with this sick guy? Ulgh!

Just then Kagome grabbed my arm and whispered, 'Just play along okay?' I was lost. I was just distracted with here on my arm like that. What did she think she was doing?

'Oh yeah, Koga? You know how I said I didn't have a boyfriend? I take it back. I wasn't thinking. I DO have one. Koga, I'm sure you've met Inuyasha.' She held onto my arm tighter. What was she doing? I finally understood what she was doing. This stupid Koga guy wanted to be her boyfriend but she didn't want to be his girl. That was why she was using me.

'Inuyasha? Ah come on Kagome. I'm sure u can do better than that! Take me. I'm sooo much better than that jerk.' He shot back hotly.

'I'd watch my mouth if I were you,' Kagome said. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. 'he'd cream you without any trouble.'

I put one my tough look, playing along. 'Yah, I suggest that if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, shut up and stay away from Kagome. She's taken.' I meant it. That I wasn't faking. If he even took one step closer, I'd rip his head off.

'And what are you goin to do about it, half-breed.' That ticked me off. I let go of Kagome lunged. It was all too fast for him. He was down before he even knew what had happened. He was down but not out yet. 'Don't you dare, to ever call me that again.' I narrowed my eyes at him. Another word and he was dead. 'and what are you goin to do about it, dog turd?' That was the last straw. If it wasn't for Kagome, who pulled me back, he would have so been dead. 'And stay AWAY from Kagome.' We left him there.

We walked a ways as I cooled down a little bit. 'Thanks, Inuyasha.'

'Hmm? What? Oh... no problem. What are friends for?' She seemed a little surprised at that comment. I was a little too. When had we become friends? Oh well. 'So where were you yesterday night?' I was thinking that maybe by weird way, she was with him not alone. 'Huh? How did u know that I wasn't home?' I had to think fast. What could I say? That I was spying on her? 'I called you last night to discuss about the project, but no one answered to phone. I tried a little later but still, nothing.'

'That late? Oh well. Well, when Sango and I left the ice-cream place thing-a-ma-jig, wondering where Rin was, since she hadn't been around lately. We ran into Sesshomaru...' AHA! I knew it. She WAS with Sesshomaru! I knew it. My eyes somehow travelled down to her left arm, where there was a black and blue bruise forming. 'Did Sesshomaru do that?' I pointed to the bruise. 'What this? No. I told you! We were fighting with him, not against him!' 'Fighting? Fighting who?' 'Naraku! You weren't listening were you? You ask but you don't listen to the answer. Algh!' She threw her hands in the air and turned away from me. I felt bad. She was right. I had asked and I didn't listen. Now she was mad at me. Joy. We walked quietly the rest of the way to the school. We sat down in our rightful seats in our history class. Great, we had to work on our project and she was mad at me. How was that going to wok out?

'Hey Kagome?' She continued to ignore me 'I'm sorry about earlier.' And it was just then that Sango had to walk in. 'Ohmygosh, Inuyasha! You? Say sorry? Inuyasha and sorry never mix! It'd be like the end of the world!' She walked up to Kagome. 'He never says sorry, well, not since I've been in school with him since junior high I think it was? You've been here three weeks and you've changed his stubborn ways.'

'Stubborn? Me? I'm NOT stubborn! How am I stubborn?!' I countered angrily.

'Inuyasha's in denial! Inuyasha's in denial!' Sango said in a singsong voice. 'Shut UP, Sango! I am NOT in denial.' 'Yes, keep thinking that and maybe you'll start believing it.' She turned around to her book. Kagome started to laugh. 'What? What's so funny?' I was lost. First she's peeved, and now she's laughing? 'Nothing, nothing,' She managed to say between fits of laughter. 'What is so damn funny?!' 'Nothing! It's just funny to see you in denial! You should've looked at yourself then! Your face was so funny!' 'gah! I'm so not in denial! Denial of what anyway?' 'That you're stubborn!' 'I'm not stubborn! What is this? A conspiracy? Why does everyone thinks I'm stubborn?!' This time it was I who turned around in frustration.

The laughing stopped. 'Hey I'm sorry too, okay?' I turned around. She had a big smile that lit up the whole room. 'Yeah, whatever.'

[ okay, the characters are getting OOC!!! thanx for reading and I'd be delighted if you reviewed! ]


End file.
